


not a confrontation

by stardustgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian
Genre: And I’m Salty I’m Not At Celebration, And The Teaser Dropped And Got Leaked, And Won’t Be For Several Months, Because The Panel Was Today, Character Study, Mandalorian, Mando'a, SO, So I Know It’s Not Even Out Yet, but here, have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: He finds her where he was told he would, at a cantina on a planet that’s out of the way.  She, for her part, doesn’t seem impressed.





	not a confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spelled her name right in the tags but I’m not sure oops. Also, first work in this fandom I believe!

He enters the cantina, not bothering to attempt to draw any less attention to himself; a rifle like the one he has would do that regardless of his  _ beskar’gam. _  And he can’t risk taking his helmet off, either; if someone manages to memorize his face that’ll just make this confrontation that much harder.

Not that he  _ wants _ it to be a confrontation, or expects it.  Though it might be. He wouldn’t be surprised.

He sees her, though it takes a minute—she’s at the back, at a table in the corner shrouded in shadow, a drink by her hand though she seems to be doing more people-watching than anything.  He approaches. Sits down. She looks up at him then, and only then.

“What do you want?”  Her voice is coarse, rough, though he wouldn’t expect anything less.

“I think you know.”  His  _ buy’ce _ makes his voice metallic and slightly muffled, though even over the din of the cantina he’s sure she can hear him.  She jerks her head.

“Let’s take this outside, then.”

He follows, noting that her hand doesn’t stray from her weapon, carrying it loosely at her side.

She doesn’t fear him.

But neither, he thinks, does he fear her.

The price on her head only adds to that.


End file.
